


Harry dolphinitely wasn't into it

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aquariums, Bestiality, Crack Treated Seriously, Harry is a dolphin trainer, I Cannot Stress that Enough, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sort Of, Tom is a dolphin, Tom is a real life dolphin, dead dove do not eat, dolphin courtship, i started crying halfway through this, not a mermaid dolphin but an actual dolphin, or as seriously as i can, why did i torture myself like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Harry is a dolphin trainer. Tom is temperamental dolphin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLastNero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastNero/gifts).



> Me, sitting on a stool and strumming a guitar: Flipper, Flipper, scientifically accurate dolphin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, sitting on a stool and strumming a guitar: Flipper, Flipper, scientifically accurate dolphin~

Harry loved his job, he really did. He had always loved the aquarium as a child, insisting on having a seasonal pass that allowed him to visit whenever he wished. He especially loved the dolphins, with their sleek bodies and fast movement as they glided through the water.

And now he was living his dream as of the aquarium’s many dolphin trainers.

He had been excited when he had first start—he wondered which dolphin would be his to bond with—only to have his excitement crushed when he discovered which dolphin he was assigned to.

_Tom_.

His heart sank a little when he had read the name.

Vicious and violent, unwilling to cooperate with other dolphins when they were placed in his tank and going as far as to kill the female they had placed in his tank in hopes of mating them together—Tom was the most temperamental dolphin the aquarium had ever had to handle. And his repeated attempts on the other trainers lives were not helping his case. Harry was rightfully terrified of him.

Unfortunately for Harry, while most trainers were reassigned within the day, Tom seemed to have taken a liking to him, allowing Harry to enter his pool without trying to drown him like he often tried with others. In fact, he was worryingly affectionate to Harry; butting his legs whenever Harry was standing on the pools steps during feeding time and making happy trills during training that Harry knew had nothing to do with the treats he was receiving for his tricks.

However, rather recently, Tom was becoming a bit more aggressive, especially towards Harry. He had begun to make a strange popping sound, like a fist rapping on hollow wood, whenever he saw Harry, then much angier whistles if Harry did not approach him immediately. Those were the days Harry stayed out of the pool, staying firmly on the concrete a good foot away from the pools edge and simply tossing Tom’s fish at him, refusing to train him for fear of what would happen when they were in the water together.

He was truly beginning to wonder if twenty bucks an hour was worth all this.

Today was like any other day with Harry entering the pool, carrying as large bucket of fish for Tom’s breakfast. It really did amaze Harry that the aquarium would even allow him alone with Tom, given his violent nature, but the old man running the place seemed to have faith in him.

Harry did not.

Tom, upon spotting Harry, rose his head from the water and gave the popping sound as always. Harry rolled his eyes, making his way over to him with his breakfast.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Harry muttered, ignoring the pleased clicks Tom gave as he came closer. “Awfully rambunctious this morning, aren’t we?”

He sat on the edge of the pool, allowing his calves to be submerged in the cool water. He knew it was going to be a hot day, the temperature already nearly seventy so early in the morning and the sun as unforgiving as usual.

Tom made several chirps and trills, swimming closer as Harry reached into the bucket to pull out a fish. He held it above his head, and Tom rose above the water, his mouth open for Harry to drop the fish within. There was a pleased click before Tom dove beneath the water, reappearing a moment later to leap from the water, making a grand show of flipping himself. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes, very nice.” Harry drawled, grabbing another fish to toss to Tom.

Tom eagerly gulped it down and dived beneath the water once more, returning a moment later with a cleaning brush held between his teeth. The same brush Harry had lost last week..

“....Thanks.” Harry said blandly, taking the brush from Tom.

It was likely that it had lodged itself in between some coral while he was cleaning Tom’s tank, and Tom had pulled it free. Tom stealing things only to return them later or simply finding them wasn’t unusual, so Harry didn’t think much of it, turning slightly to toss it into the bucket near the stands.

Tom seemed to have other ideas, seeing Harry’s outstretched arm as an opportunity.

Harry was surprised when his forearm was suddenly grabbed between Tom’s teeth. Suddenly, he was tugged forward into the water.

The cold water was a shock to his system and he instinctively gasped, causing the salty water to enter his mouth. Thankfully, Tom only kept him under for a moment before releasing his arm and swimming away, allowing Harry to reemerge with a gasp and a coughing fit.

His arm stung painfully and he glanced over to see that Tom had managed to bite through his wetsuit, leaving a ring of needle like holes on his arm that were bleeding into the water.

Harry tensed when he saw Tom swim a back to him, circling several times and butting his head against Harry’s side, urging him towards the center of the pool. He was definitely against that idea, swimming back towards where Tom had just pulled him from, only to receive an annoyed click and nip to his thigh from Tom.

He froze and, when Tom drifted a bit closer, he kicked out viciously, managing to hit him in the snout. He may get in trouble for assaulting one of the aquariums animals, but he would take that over being potentially drowned.

The kick managed to distract Tom long enough for him to swim backwards quickly, making it towards the edge of the pool before Tom was on him once more.

Tom bit onto his foot and pulled him underneath once more. But Harry was a bit more prepared this time, taking a breath before he went under. He was very lucky that he could hold his breath for a bit longer than normal, or else he would not survive being underwater for so long.

Harry found himself pressed tightly between Tom and the wall behind him, his underbelly against Harry's own stomach. He reached his arms up, hoping to shove Tom off of him and attempt his escape once more, only to feel something poke his leg. Something very hard and very slimy.

Harry stilled, his head glancing down between them and— _okay_ , that was a dick.

A dolphin dick.  

A dolphin dick that belonged to Tom, who was making happy little squeaks as he rubbed himself against Harry and, consequently, his dick against Harry's leg. Harry didn't have enough time to be freaked out over what was happening to him before Tom let out a grunt and came, the thick ropes slashing between them and into the water around them as Tom pulled away.

The only thought going through Harry’s mind was a firm and resounding: _What. The. Fuck._

He stayed there, frozen. as Tom swam away, making the same clicking and chirps as before, sounding much happier than he had for the past week. When he looked down, he was relieved to see that the mess Tom had left on him had not stained his suit, already beginning to wash away in the pools water. Kicking himself upwards, he broke the surface with no objections from Tom.

He pulled himself out of the pool, letting his blushing face rest on the concrete as he fully absorbed what had happened to him.

Sexually assaulted.

By a fucking dolphin.

This was downright humiliating.

He was quitting. Twenty bucks was not worth this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, still sitting on a stool and strumming a guitar: So when you see dolphins, dolphins, maybe avoid him~ Because accurate dolphins~ are known to have nonconsensual sex....in large violent gangs


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry jacks dolphin Tom off  
> Chocks that good old dolphin chicken  
> Beats that tentacle shaped meat  
> Rubs one out for his flippered friend  
> Offers a helping hand for his aquatic friend

Harry was angry. 

Angry at his manager, who had sweet talked Harry into keeping his job instead of storming out in a rage like he wanted to and had even doubled his pay in an attempt to pacify him. Angry at his coworkers, who had laughed long and hard when they heard the story and had given him a pat on the back. Angry at himself, for being swayed by the money to stay and try to ignore the snickers that followed him around for the next week. Some of his anger  _ was  _ directed at Tom, but now it was all but gone. He was just a dolphin after all, a creature controlled by its own instincts.

Thankfully, Tom seemed to have reverted back to his old ways; hateful to everyone but Harry.

On another note, he was  no longer making that infernal knocking sound. It was safe to assume that Tom wasn’t going to attack him again, given that Harry had spent the majority of the day with Tom in a portion of the pool that only came to Harry’s waist, and had yet to be molested. 

Good signs all around.

Harry took comfort in the fact that the pool set-up would allow him to run if he needed to.

Tom was currently swimming in a deeper part of the pool, emerging every now and then to glance at Harry. Harry didn’t particularly mind. They were on a break from training, and Tom could do as he pleased during these times as long as it did not involve Harry.

He watched as Tom resurfaced to take a breath of air. He whistled loudly, signalling to Tom that the break was over and to return to him. Tom did so happily, swimming though the water with elegance and grace, rubbing his snout against Harry’s outstretched hand in greeting, even letting out a few happy clicks and trills. Rolling his eyes, Harry reached into the bucket floating beside him to give Tom another fish. 

His eyes never left the dolphin’s form. He still didn’t trust Tom not to pull him under like he had a few days ago. The wound was still stinging in the water. 

Tom gave a happy click when Harry dropped the fish into this mouth, dunking beneath the water to swim around Harry. 

Harry tensed. He braced himself for the worst—

—And relaxed when Tom swam back into his view, butting against his side once more in hopes of getting another piece of fish.

He gave another whistle and twirled his fingers, encouraging Tom to spin in the water, an imitation of a death roll Harry had painstakingly worked to teach him. Tom did so, rolling a few time before settling onto his back, his mouth open to receive his treat. 

Harry rolled his eyes again—something he found he did a lot around Tom—and reached for his treat. His froze when he saw something pink out of the corner of his eyes, turning his head to get a better look at Tom. His eyes trailed down his Tom’s stomach and, yeah, okay. 

There was a dick.

Tom was aroused, his dolphin dick fully emerged from its slit and flexing slightly in the air. Fear ran through Harry and he his eyes flicked to the edge of the pool, wondering if he could make it before Tom caught him. But hesitated when an idea struck him. 

What if….he gave Tom a helping hand? 

Harry’s face lit on fire at the thought, disturbed by the idea but…

He was also mildly intrigued. 

Back when he started working with the dolphin, the owner had said that Harry could whatever he wished to keep Tom under control, barring any physical harm.. His boss had stressed this point even more when Harry had tried to quit, desperate to keep the only person who wouldn’t die from entering Tom’s pool. Wouldn’t this be considered keeping Tom under control? Sating his sexual needs and aggression in the most convenient way? It wouldn’t harm Tom physically or mentally, and it would avoid him relaying another disturbing story to his psychiatrist. 

He took a deep breath and hesitantly reached out, wrapping his hand around the tentacle like cock. It was warm, almost burning hot, and slimey to the touch, wriggling in his grasp. He gave it a gently squeeze and a small pump, earning a please chirp from Tom.

Okay. He was going to do this. He was going to jack off a dolphin. God, what had his life come to?

He gently patted Tom’s stomach before setting to work, his hand quickly working up and down Tom’s shaft, squeezing and massaging as he did so. Tom seemed to be enjoying himself, chirping and clicking, attempting to thrust into Harry's hand without much leverage while his dick was wiggling excitedly in Harry's grasp.

Thankfully, like the last time, Tom was quick to finish, squirting ropes of hot cum over Harry's hand and making an almost moaning sound when some splashed onto his stomach. Harry made a disgusted noise, dipping his hand into the start water to shake it, pleased when it washed away. 

Tom made another happy trill before flipping himself back over, swimming to the deeper part of the pool and disappearing from Harry’s sight. 

Harry sighed in relief. He was glad that Tom was satisfied to leave him in peace, before tossing another fish to Tom. 

Harry pointedly ignored the sudden tightness in the lower part of his wetsuit. 

He did not want to think about what that implication meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sucky sucky, a little fucky fucky. You know how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. And it's a real tear jerker too.

“Yes, hello Tom, how are you on this fine evening?” Harry asked. 

Harry wadded into the pool, a tad nervous at the happy clicks and pops from Tom, who eagerly swam over to his trainer.

“I got a special treat for you today,” Harry said, piquing Tom’s interest.

He reached back, grasping the zipper of his wetsuit and slowly tugged it downwards.  Cold air made contact with his skin, and he shivered, goose bumps appearing on his flesh. While the pool may be heated in the evenings for Tom’s comfort, the air around them was still cool and Harry’s skin was moist from the day’s activities.. He took a deep breath to steady himself, unwilling to give up on his newest resolution.

He had, during one long sleepless night, thought on the implications of his erection that fateful day a week ago. And he was not happy about his conclusion.

He was attracted to Tom. Or, more accurately, he was attracted to Tom’s very weirdly shaped dick. Harry would very much like it inside of him. 

He didn’t like that realization. Not in the least.

He had spent the following days after standing in the shallow end of Tom’s pool, pondering and occasionally tossing Tom fish as Tom performed his routine. Tom, displeased with lack of attention he was receiving, would click and pop angrily at Harry. Tom would over to butt against Harry’s side, but he never managed to rouse him from this thoughts.

He wanted to fuck the dolphin. It was morbid, and mostly because of curiosity, but he was willing  to get on his hands and knees, maybe do a little bit of sucking while he was down there, and take that dick all the way to the root. 

God, he was so fucked up, but at least he was firm in his new resolve. 

Harry gulped, suddenly self conscious, glancing around the pool to ensure nobody was nearby. It was almost sundown, the aquarium having closed a few hours ago. The other trainers having already left, leaving just Harry as the only human in the aquarium aside from the owner, who was on the other side of the complex, doing the ending days paperwork.

He took a deep breath and began to peel off his wetsuit.  It was difficult since it was  _ wet _ , but he managed. He rolled it into a ball and tossed it onto the concrete with a wet plop, leaving him his body bare in the pool. 

Tom seemed interested in the action, swimming around Harry a few times and curiously butting his snout against him. Taking that as a good sign, Harry whistled, patting the top of the water in front of him with his hand. Tom swam to him, twisting himself so that he was on his back in front of Harry, eager to have his belly rubbed. 

Harry had much more than that in mind tonight.

He rubbed Tom’s stomach, trailing his hands down his white underbelly to get to his prize, a small slit near his tail. He rubbed his fingers against it and leaned in to give it a small lick, pleased when he felt the tip of Tom’s dick within, waiting patiently just below the surface. 

Tom had tensed when he had touched him, but was now relaxed, floating before him and letting out a chirp every now and again. Every chirp boosted Harry’s confidence enough to give another lick, more firm and sure, slipping between the cool flesh below him to slide his tongue into the folds. 

Tom, unsurprisingly, tasted vaguely of fish and heavily of salt. 

It wasn’t unpleasant, so Harry continued. He ran his tongue up and down the slit, feeling the smooth flesh of Tom’s cock against his tongue, wanting it to emerge more so he could feel it in his mouth.

He got his wish a moment later, when Tom’s cock slipped into his mouth, causing him to jerk back and gag slightly. He stood there in shock for a moment. 

Did that really just happen?

Why was it so  _ hot _ to him? 

Tom’s cock  _ wiggled _ in front of him, leaning towards his mouth with obvious want. Right, prehensile dicks, he had forgotten about that little biological fact. 

Tom let out a pop then, twisting away from Harry and swimming around. Harry was worried for a moment that he had scared Tom off, and feeling guilty for doing so. Maybe Tom wasn’t as interested as Harry would like him to be, and that thought left him feeling dirty and disgusting. All that prep he had done in the changing room appeared to be for naught too.

However, Tom bumped against him, making Harry stumble slightly. He seemed to see that as an opportunity, raising from the water to press his weight against Harry, inadvertently knocking him into the water while attempting to thrust against him.

He pushed Tom off of him and broke the surface, coughing and sputtering. He glared at Tom, who gave a squeal that sounded suspiciously like a laugh and swam a bit away, giving Harry room to stand completely. 

“You did that on purpose.” Harry accused, feeling a bit ridiculous at the accusation. 

He doubted Tom did it on purpose, he probably was just doing what his instincts told him to, but then again, Harry has never met a dolphin quite as devious as Tom. 

Tom let out a trill in response. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, very funny. Follow me. We can’t be doing that in the middle of the pool, you might accidentally drown me.”

Tom eagerly followed behind him as Harry waded to the edge. He was thinking quickly on how they could actually do this. It was a bit difficult to concentrate with his own erection between his legs, but he had to focus or else he would be resorting to his hand once more.

He decided that laying on the concrete with his legs dipped in the pool would probably be the best option. It would keep Tom mostly in the water and allow Harry to have some level of stability. He bent slightly, placing his hands against the concrete, satisfied to see that the surface came up to his waist, leaving his lower half in the water. 

He wondered how he was going to get Tom to jump on his back, only to hear splashing behind him and, suddenly, Tom’s stomach on him. Harry gritted his teeth at the added weight, Tom was much heavier than Harry had assumed, and adjusted his hands on the ground, finding a position that hopefully wouldn’t leave him with too many scraps on his hand.

That was until Tom started thrusting frantically, managing to find his loosened hole after a few thrusts, slipping in hard and fast, making Harry tense at the suddenly and painful intrusion.

“Stop!” Harry yelped in pain, immediately feeling bad for yelling at Tom as he often did when yelling at animals. 

To his surprise, Tom did stop, freezing mid thrust, his cock still half inside Harry. 

Harry was grateful, shifting slightly downwards for a better angle, moaning when Tom’s cock moved within him, twisting and turning, brushing against his sensitive walls. It was so strange and dirty and  _ delicious _ . 

Tom gave another thrust, more controlled than all the others had been, earning a groan from Harry. That was all the consent he needed, beginning to thrust once more, less frantic but still as hard. Harry gave another groan, rocking back against Tom as Tom’s dick wiggled within him, brushing against this prostate.

Another unfortunate part of dolphin biology, Harry remembered, was that they were very  _ quick _ . Not even ten second later, he felt Tom tense and his cock pulse within him, hot jets of dolphin cum being shot deep within, making him shudder.

Tom wiggled and managed slip out from Harry, sliding back down into the water and swimming away.

“Leaving after finishing, huh? Just like a man,” Harry muttered, flipping over to press his back against the pool edge and rubbing at the red line on his stomach. 

His eyes wandered to Tom, wondering what the refractory period of dolphins were, only to freeze.

Tom was a few feet away from him, his snout above the water and simply staring at Harry with a bizarrely knowing and pleased look. He was also, to Harry’s utter bewilderment, starting to glow.

The glowing increased as Tom's form beginning to raise up and shift,bright and hot. A strange golden mist surrounded him, swirling and shifting as sparks of light began to shoot off. Harry hid his eyes, squinting at the brightness.

The light subsided, and Harry lowered his hand, awestruck and confused at the sight before him. 

It was a man, tall and nude, looking a bit disoriented but determined. Harry didn’t have time to react before the man was in front of him, kneeling in the water and taking Harry into his mouth, sucking almost painfully. With such enthusiasm it didn’t take long for Harry to cum, shuddering and gasping as his orgasm washed over him.

“What the fuck?” Harry managed to gasp out. 

The man stood, a pleased smile on his face as he licked his lips. His tongue flicked out, disposing of the evidence of what he’d just done, and Harry couldn’t stop staring at it.

“I must thank you for that. I thought I’d be stuck as a dolphin forever,” the man said, glancing down at his hands and flexing his fingers. “Ah, I missed these.”

“What?” Harry asked, still attempting to steady his breathing and his thoughts. 

If his eyes weren’t deceiving him, a dolphin had just turned into a human man. A really attractive human man, but still...

_ A dolphin turned into a human man _ . 

“What the actual fuck is going on here?” Harry asked.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story,” the man said. “You see, my name is Tom Riddle and I’m a wizard.”

Harry couldn’t decided which part of this situation was the weirdest, so he went with the one that would affect his employment. 

“Tom?” Harry blinked. “Like the dolphin?”

“Exactly like the dolphin,” Tom said. “I’m surprised you didn’t question the wizard part, but I suppose that's the least of your concerns at at the moment. Anyway, we wizards aren’t as uncommon as one would think. I believe the statistic was one in five people? It might have increased since then; I’ve been a dolphin for a long time. Which, by the way, thank you again for breaking me free. I was starting to find those female dolphins attractive, a sign that I’ve advanced to the final stages of the curse, so I very much appreciate you freeing me before I actually stooped that low.”

“How…how did you…become a dolphin?”  Harry asked, unsure if he really wanted to know. 

The man — Tom — said he was a wizard, so maybe it was just something he did for fun. If so, Harry had a few choice words to say to him, especially about the bite mark on his arm.

“Oh,” Tom said. “I was cursed my Albus Dumbledore.”

“Albus? As in my manager Albus?”

“Yes, him. He placed a curse on me after we got into an argument over whether or not avocados deserved the hype they were getting — they don’t by the way , ” Tom informed him, quite severely in Harry’s opinion.  “ And then suddenly I was flopping around on the ground and he was looking guilty. Especially since this particular curse requires more than just a kiss to be broken. 

“It would have been easy if the curse had turned me into something that people  _ normally  _ fantasize about, like a dog or horse, but the curse decides which animal based on the individual, and I got stuck with dolphin. So he built this aquarium in hopes of getting someone who would willing have sex with a dolphin. I mean, who would fuck a dolphin?” 

Tom paused, looking at Harry. 

Harry gaped.

“Well, I guess we got our answer there,” Tom said. “I mean, seriously? A dolphin? Really? An actual, real life dolphin that you had no way of knowing was actually a human and thought was just an animal the whole time? That is literally beastialty, you disgusting pervert.”

Harry felt himself turn beat red, putting his head in his hands as embarrassment radiated from his form. He sunk into the pool water, debating if killing himself would be a good way to escape the situation. 

Tom continued onward, unprotubed by Harry’s attempt at drowning himself.

“I mean, seriously, a dolphin.  _ Dolphin _ . Out of all the things to get your rocks off on, you choose a fucking aquatic mammal. Do you want me to ‘click click’ again? Balance a ball on my nose for you? Maybe do a little flip in the air? That turn you on, dolphin boy?” Tom clicked his tongue twice. “You aroused yet?”

“Kill me.” Harry said, or tried to as his face was submerged. 

Tom understood him though, reaching beneath the water to pull Harry back out by his arm. He was surprisingly strong for his size, Harry noted, but then remember that this was a  _ wizard _ and that  _ magic apparently fucking existed, _ so it was really no surprise.

“No thanks, doll face, you’re much too cute for that,” Tom said, patting Harry’s face with the hand that wasn’t on his arm. 

Harry felt himself blush. While he hadn’t been attracted to  _ dolphin  _ Tom’s body, his  _ human  _ body was a whole other story. Broad shoulders with a long torso, his muscles toned, but not heavy or bulky, and his waist narrow. The perfect body for a swimmer, or a humanised dolphin. Hell, his skin even looked smooth and sleek, not a single hair in sight, and Harry could understand why the curse had chosen a dolphin.

“....Are you checking me out?” 

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, his face heating up more.

“No!” he denied quickly, forcing his eyes to look Tom in the face and not at his pecs. 

And what nice pecs they had been, too.

“You are!” There was mirth in his voice and a devilish twinkle in his eye. “Do you find me attractive, even without my sleek and gray body?”

“You still look sleek to me.” Harry said, immediately regretting it. “I mean-—I just — oh, fuck me.”

“I already did,” Tom replied cheerfully, a predatory grin making its way onto his face. “Though, if you would like, we can go again.”

Harry shuddered as those red eyes swept over his from.  His cock gave a twitch of interest. He was highly interested and he knew that Tom could tell. 

And really, Harry thought as Tom leaned down to kiss them, they had already fucked in the pool once, what could one more time hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Tom's words are also my words, you disgusting dolphin fuckers.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, still sitting on a stool and strumming a guitar: So when you see dolphins, dolphins, maybe avoid him~ Because accurate dolphins~ are known to have nonconsensual sex....in large violent gangs

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wet When Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698984) by [NerosDecay (TheLastNero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastNero/pseuds/NerosDecay)




End file.
